Who Do You Really Love?
by Pes0ramna
Summary: On a crisp Spring morning, Tenchi and Washu decided to take a walk. When their walk becomes a discussion of jealousy, fear, and love, things heat up in the multipart story!
1. Tenchi's True Love Revealed

The sun shined through the rounded window of Tenchi Masaki's bedroom. It glared against his eyes which open after eight hours of rest. He reached up and wiped the crusties, yawning and stretching with his other arm at the same time. It was another day in the full Masaki household. 

Tenchi walked toward the door and mumbled to himself, "One day I hope I just don't wake up..."

He cracked open the door and peered into the oddly quiet hallway. With very slow and quiet footsteps, Tenchi sliped across the hall and stumbles into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ryoko watches him from behind the crack in the wall.

She spoke quietly to herself, "Nice butt, Tenchi. Love it. Man, I'm hungry."

Ryoko, using all of the power she had, punched a hole in the wall and startled the poor and tired Tenchi.

"Ryoko! What are you doing? Dad had to pay 50 yen to fix the last hole!" Tenchi yelled.

"Oh but Tenchi, I was in such a hurry to bid you a good morning, I just couldn't stand the pressure of waiting until you got out of the bathroom." She replied in a childish voice.

Tenchi just sighed and rose up from the toilet. He washed his hands and walked out the door. Ryoko was furious.

"ARRGGHH, TENCHI! I'll get you later today..." She said under a shy breath.

Tenchi walked down the long and endless hallway and went down the stairs, just passing Ayeka and Sasami's room on the way. He heard them snoring, Ayeka especially. Were he and Ryoko the only ones up in the Masaki household? Apparently not.

"CURSE THIS DAMN COMPUTER! WORK, YOU 10,000 YEAR OLD BASTARD"  
yelled a muffled voice coming from inside the under-stair closet. Tenchi opened the door and walked in. Washu was sitting at her station, facing an antique monitor belonging to a computer older than Egypt.

"May I ask what you're doing Miss Washu?" asked Tenchi, so polite and suddle.

"Damn computers wasting my time---- Oh! Hello, um, Tenchi! Good morning..." she replied.

Tenchi laughed, "Well Miss Washu, I was wondering, since you, me, and Ryoko are the only ones up, I wanted to know if we could take a walk. It's a really nice day. What do you say, Washu?"

"Well," Washu looked down at the old computer and the mountain of cords on the floor, "Okay, I need some fresh air."

Tenchi and Washu walked out the front door together. They began walking around the lake, talking and viewing the lake.

"You know, Tenchi, I used to live in a place like this on Jurai. It was my own personal home for about 100 years. I loved it. I like living here with you guys because this whole planet reminds me of that one home." Washu said.

"Did you have a lab there?" asked Tenchi.

"No. I moved into that home because I wanted to get away from science. At that point in time, science and technology really scared me. You see, before I moved into that home I was a lab assistant for a man name Emuske. He used to conduct experiments on young women who volunteered at the Academy. He showed me how to destroy matter inside a female/Rs body.  
Can you believe it? He wanted me to **kill **young Academy girls. So, I ran from him and hid in a small house with a lake and a shrine. I even changed my name. That is, of course, until I didn't want to be in hiding anymore. This whole land around here is exactly like that place, and that is why I chose to stay, besides the fact that I wanted to study you, my little guinea pig!"

Tenchi was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke. "Washu, to tell you the truth, you and Sasami are the only girls around here I actually can deal with. Ryoko is too destructive. Ayeka can get a little possessive sometimes, and when I'm around her I never feel like an individual. Mihoshi is very nice, but klutzy. Last week I had to replace three vases that she knocked over. Kiyone is ok, she's just older, and more mature. You and Sasami are peaceful, and really not that bad."

"Well Tenchi, I have to say that I can deal with you pretty well. But I basically control this household because **everyone** listens to me, Little----- I mean **MISS** Washu. I guess its my personality. Don't you love my personality, Tenchi? Don't you? I know you do"  
Washu nudged Tenchi with her elbow.

Tenchi sighed and continued walking along with Washu toward the shrine steps. It was silent. The birds were chirping obsessively loud as they pranced up the steps. Finally, Washu spoke.

"Tenchi, who do you really love out of all of us?"

Tenchi was blank. Washu had really put him on the spot. His mind fell into a plate of confusion and discontent. How could she ask such a question?

"Miss Washu, I can't answer that!"

"Why not? We all know that there has to be someone you love out of us. You can't hide from it forever, Tenchi."

"How am I supposed to tell you who I love, Washu? Its not something you just go asking people. You have to understand that I love all of you girls. You're all very important to me."

"Okay. Now tell me who you **really** love, Tenchi."

Tenchi stared at Washu as if she murdered his grandfather. Washu had gone over the line, but she was right. He could only love one of the girls, but he would never tell Washu! Tenchi went into deep thought.

About five minutes later, Tenchi spoke, "Miss Washu, I love..."

"Yes?"

"I love..."

"Yes? C'mon Tenchi, spit it out. We know you have it in you." she winked at him.

"I love Ryoko! Yeah, I said it! I love Ryoko of all of you guys! She is the one I love! I can't wait to wake up sometimes just so I can see her face. Dreaming about her is wonderful, I even think about her when I'm eating. When I went to Tokyo, I pretended that Sakuya was Ryoko because I never wanted to leave Ryoko! I know that I'm in the pit now, Washu, but I've admitted it finally. You wanted it, so you got it."

It was quiet for a moment. Tenchi turned and headed home. Washu stared at him with a slight grin as she watched him mope home.


	2. Midday Tears

Tenchi hustled down the steps as fast as he could. He tried not to look back at the evil grin on Washu's face. The crisp morning was getting warmer and no longer was it morning. The noon sun beamed over the lake, shimmering and glistening. Tenchi cared not about the mid-day beauty, for he had just revealed a very personal secret to Washu. Washu is Ryoko's mother, and if she tells Ryoko, Tenchi is ruined. All of the other girls would leave in distrust and lost respect. He would lose a major part of his life. Hopefully Washu can keep quiet. 

Tenchi came upon the back porch of the Masaki home. Ayeka waltzed out the door and froze at the sight of Tenchi's tears.

"Erm...Tenchi? What's the matter?" she asked. Tenchi stared at her with tears bleeding profusely from his eyes.

"Well?" Ayeka asked again.

"Ayeka..." Tenchi cut off his sentence and walked right by Ayeka, not even looking at her.

Ayeka was devastated. She turned and watched Tenchi slam the door in front of her. What had she done? Certainly it couldn't be her.

Tenchi stomped down the hallway and turned into the living room. On the couch sat Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone. On the floor next to the window lay Ryoko.

"Well hey, you. You and Washu both missed breakfast." said Kiyone, a smile gleaming on her face.

"Yeah, Tenchi. Where were you guys, I made a whole bunch of food!" said Sasami, who seemed slightly upset.

Tenchi just stood there and stared at them like they were Kagato's whores. He had to say something or they'd think he was mad at them.

"We were on a walk, Washu and I. She hasn't come back, I suppose." Tenchi was trying very hard not to cry.

"Washu hasn't come back yet, no. Why are your eyes so red, Tenchi?" said Mihoshi, who seemed concerned.

Tenchi pretended not to hear her and sat down on the wooden chair by the doorway. Ryoko didn't even seem to notice him.

Everyone except Ryoko looked at Tenchi deeply, staring at his red, puffy eyes.

Ryoko broke the silence, "You've been crying. Haven't you?" Tenchi turned to her, wondering how she knew with her head facing the other way.

"Erm, no. Why would I be?"

"Your voice sure shows it."

"Yeah. Listen, Sasami, come help me look for Washu. The rest of you can relax for a while, I guess.

Sasami jumped up in joy. She followed Tenchi out the door. A few second later, Ayeka entered and walked into the room, her expression full of hopelessness.

"He's been crying," she said, "His tears were bulging out of his eyes outside before he came in. Washu must've told him something that he got upset over..."

Ryoko rolled her eyes and turned to face Ayeka. "Shut up, Ayeka, why are you gettin' so fussy about it? You act like you're the reason why he's bein' a baby."

"I'm just concerned about him. He's been stuck with us for a while now. Maybe he's just unwinding. You know we all drive him nuts. Especially Ryoko." replied Ayeka.

Ryoko just rolled her eyes once more and faced the window once more. She was watching Sasami and Tenchi walk the shrine steps. Then they dissapeared behind the trees.

"So, Tenchi. When are we going back to visit on Jurai again?" asked Sasami.

"We can't right now, Sasami. School's about to start and you're going this year. Won't that be fun, Sasami?"

"Yes, I guess..."

"Now Sasami, there is nothing to be afraid of. Earth kids will love you just as much as the kids back on Jurai did."

Sasami's hopefull smile slowly faded. Tenchi looked at her meloncholy expression with concern. He decided to not talk about it anymore.

"Where in the world is Washu? She would've came back by now." Tenchi said.

They had reached the top of the steps. Washu was no where to be found. Then, Tenchi looked over to his right and saw the path to the Masaki Shrine. Washu had to be in there.

"Why are we going this way, Tenchi?" asked Sasami.

"Well, Washu's in the cave." he replied. Sasami shuddered.

"Lets not go in there. Washu is sure to come home soon." said Sasami.

"We've got to find her. She could be lost."

"Tenchi, I mean it, I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE!"

Tenchi stared at the frightened Sasami. He looked up at the cave, and back at Sasami.

"Okay. But if she doesn't show up, I'm coming back. By myself." said Tenchi. Sasami happily turned around as Tenchi followed her.

Meanwhile, a nearby bush shook. Washu, covered in thorns and scratches, rose from it.

"I've gotta' get these two together. But I gotta' be quick and nimble. My little Ryoko is gonna love her 2,002 birthday present!"

A squirrel from the tree above the devious Washu fell, landing on her head. She grabbed it and started to shake it. She then threw it down, and moved swiftly through the forest.

"I'll get you with Ryoko, Tenchi, even if its the last thing I do!"


	3. The PreDinner Plan

Tenchi and Sasami returned home not long before dinner. Everyone stared as they entered the living room, except for Ryoko, who was in the same position as she was when Tenchi and Sasami left to look for Washu.

"Uh, erm... Hello?" Tenchi was nervous at the solid look on everyone's face.

"Hi Tenchi." said Mihoshi. Kiyone nudged her slightly.

"Well, eh, anyone hungry?" he asked.

No one answered. They all turned their heads toward Ryoko.

"Well? What are you all starin' at?" Ryoko turned to Tenchi. She grinned, and then turned back.

Everything was quiet for a moment until Sasami spoke.

"You all are very rude! Tenchi just took precious time out of his day to look for Washu! And you all are ungreatful for it! You should be ashamed to stare at Tenchi and not say anything! A thank you would be nice, but you all have to sit there and scold him like a ghost." Tenchi looked at Sasami with awe.

Kiyone and Ryoko continued to ignore Tenchi. Ayeka and Mihoshi stood up and wrapped their arms around the unsuspecting Tenchi.

"We saw you crying earlier. We all did. Only some of us are woman enough to ask why." Ayeka signaled Tenchi to reveal his secret.

"We're sorry Tenchi. We all love you and only wanna' know why you're sad..." Mihoshi smiled and rested her head on Tenchi's chest.

Tenchi was confused, but couldn't stay silent any longer.

"I can't tell you why I was crying. But I really appreciate that you all care about me. Listen, why don't Ayeka, Mihoshi and I go fetch some vegetables for dinner. Ryoko and Kiyone, you help Sasami with making dinner. We'll have a nice dinner together." Tenchi smiled as he, Ayeka, and Mihoshi walked out the door.

Kiyone and Ryoko stared at Sasami.

"Well! Aren't you gonna' help with dinner!" Sasami asked.

"Hmm, sounds good to me." Kiyone smiled.

"Ryoko?"

"Yeah?"

"Are ya' gonna' help with dinner?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no."

"Okay, no."

"Alright, why don't you fetch me a bucket of warm water."

Ryoko mimicked Sasami as she exited, on her way to the hot-water well.

"Tenchi... Why were you crying earlier?" asked Ayeka.

"I already said that I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because its not something I go around telling just anybody."

"Okay. Can you just tell me? I want to help."

"Washu asked me a very personal question, and I couldn't bear to answer it." Tenchi lied.

"Speaking of Washu, did you ever find her?"

"No, I wonder where she could be..."

Suddenly, out of the trees, Washu darted across the field with a letter in her hand, but tripped across Ayeka's shoe.

"Ma - Ma - Ma - MISS WASHU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled a furious Ayeka.

Washu rose up from the ground covered in dirt, "Um, I, erm, da - da, ehh, nothing."

"What is it?"

"Its a birthday present for Ryoko. From Tenchi."

Tenchi looked up, frozen in one spot. Washu was up to something, and he had to stop it. 


End file.
